Healing wounds
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Cloud always blames himself for everything, even if it's not his fault. CloudxOC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. They belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I put this story on a website called Quizilla just to let you know. Oh, and Y/N means your name. On with the story!

You woke up in what looked like a hospital. You KNEW it was a hospital cause of the smell and the uneasiness of your stomach.

_God…I hate hospitals…_

You felt a weight on your right hand. Curious to what it was, you lifted your head. You saw that it was a hand on top of yours, but it wasn't just any hand. It was the hand of the hero of the planet himself…Cloud Strife. He was sleeping, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. You laid your head back on your pillow and tried to remember the past events.

FLASHBACK

Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting at the ruins of Midgar. By watching the glorious fight, you knew that Cloud was losing. Cloud's strength was fading and Sephiroth knocked him against the wall. Sephiroth stabbed Cloud in his right shoulder, pinning him against the wall. You ran towards the two, hoping to fight Sephiroth while Cloud could recover his strength. As you got closer you heard Sephiroth say…

"What do you cherish most?"

Cloud gave no reply.

"Let me have the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth grinned.

Sephiroth pulled out his sword and Cloud grimaced in pain. The next you knew, you felt this sharp pain in your stomach. Sephiroth's sword went right through you. Sephiroth lifted you up in the air, the pain worsened the higher he lifted you. He flung you off his sword and you hit a wall and fell unconscious.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly you felt someone shaking you. You were taken out of your thoughts to see Cloud staring at you with worried eyes.

"Y/N, snap out of it." he continued to shake you, unaware that you were paying 100 attention.

"What?" you looked at him.

He stopped shaking you and looked at you. You noticed that his hand was no longer on yours.

"How you feeling?" Cloud asked softly.

"I'm okay, but what happened to Sephiroth?" you asked.

"Don't worry, he's gone." Cloud looked away from you, causing you to worry.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" you looked at his tired face.

"It's my fault you were hurt." Cloud said still looking away from you.

You then got mad. You were sick of Cloud blaming himself all the time for things that weren't even his fault. His mind is unstable, you know that, but still you hated the fact that Cloud always blamed himself for everything.

You pointed to the door.

"Out." you said in a angry tone.

Cloud was taken aback from your sudden mood swing.

"I don't want that kind of attitude around me, now out." you continued to point at the door.

Cloud didn't move a inch, he sat there waiting for a explanation.

You took a deep breath and looked into his mako blue eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of you blaming yourself. It was Sephiroth's doing, not yours. If it were you, I would beat the living daylights out of you right about now." you gave a small smile, but deep inside you knew the message wouldn't go through. Tifa tried and so did everyone else.

But Cloud gave one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah, I know. I heard it before."

He looked into your eyes and slowly leaned in. Soon soft lips touched yours sending you to heaven. You returned the kiss and you felt his gloved hand cup your right cheek. When he pulled away, you were left breathless.

In fact, you were speechless.

Cloud sat on the bed and laid right next to you, his hot breath caressing your forehead.

"Sephiroth asked me what I cherish most, I told him there isn't a thing a don't cherish. But, there is something I cherish above all others…and that is you." Cloud brushed his lips across yours and you gave him access. You closed your eyes and gave in. Fireworks were exploding in your mind as he kissed you.

When you opened your eyes, mako blue eyes were staring back at you. His eyes were not cold as they were before, but loving.

"I love you, Y/N…" Cloud whispered making your heart skip a beat.

You kissed him again. You loved his taste and you couldn't get enough of him. It seems the wounds in Cloud's heart have finally healed. You felt him kiss you back with more passion then the first. You smiled into the kiss and you felt him smile back…a true smile.

_Maybe hospitals aren't so bad after all…_


End file.
